


i like you

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A kissing booth?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> A random bit of fluff, inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/piki_ent/status/657904476926308353). Thank you to S & J for looking it over, and K for the brainstorming!

School spirit is one thing, Yugyeom thinks blankly as he listens to Bambam tell him about the events that were approved for this year’s school carnival, but this is ridiculous. "A kissing booth?" he repeats. 

"It was my idea," Bambam brags. 

“And they okayed that?!”

“It’s just, like, on the cheek or something,” Bambam explains. “It got approved right away. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Because Principal Park likes you.”

“And because he knows it’s a good idea. We’ll make _so much money_.”

"If you say so," Yugyeom says, though he doesn't doubt it at all. There’ll be so many people there for Bambam alone... 

"You'll be there, right?" Bambam says, abruptly yanking Yugyeom out of his reverie. "You'll buy a kiss when it's my turn, right?"

Yugyeom's eyes widen. “You want me to kiss you?”

“I’ll kiss you,” Bambam corrects him. 

Yugyeom has, admittedly, had more than a few thoughts about Bambam wanting to kiss him. But he's always imagined Bambam warm and enthusiastic in his arms, not following his request up with, “You have to say yes; I need you! I bet Jimin I could raise fifty dollars!”

“You can do that without me,” Yugyeom says. He can’t help imagining a long line of students waiting just for Bambam, who would be more than happy to bask in all the attention—not that the idea bothers Yugyeom or anything.

“But just in case! Please, Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom can never really hold out against Bambam. “All right,” he agrees reluctantly.

Bambam cheers and kisses his cheek, laughing when Yugyeom startles. “That wasn't so bad, right?”

Yugyeom shakes his head, staring fixedly at the ground as he struggles to get himself under control. Bambam's right. It'll just be a little kiss. Nothing to think twice about. Or at least, it wouldn’t be if Yugyeom really did just think of Bambam as a friend.

 

 

 

 

It’s October, but autumn weather has yet to reach Atlanta, so the day of the school carnival is warm and clear. The seniors are always responsible for operating all the events at the carnival, which means most of Yugyeom’s friends at school are busy. Last year he and Bambam had stuck together throughout the entire thing, challenging each other to all the games and eating way too much ice cream. This year Yugyeom goes by himself, though he spends some time with one group of friends or another for a little while.

Yugyeom approaches the kissing booth in time to see Bambam brush his lips against the back of a furiously blushing sophomore girl’s hand, his eyes lit with flirtation as he looks up at her. Yugyeom stomps down on a kneejerk surge of jealousy. It’s not like this is the first time he’s seen Bambam flirt with someone else, or like it’ll be the last.

He has to wait as the two girls in front of him take their turns, Bambam giving each of them the same treatment. Both are giggling as they walk away. 

Yugyeom forces himself to smile as he approaches the booth, despite the mix of nerves and insistent jealousy churning in his stomach. "How's it going?" he asks.

"I'm going to win," Bambam says smugly.

"There have been a lot of people here for him already," Yerin says.

"What can I say?" Bambam leans back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head, his smile a mile wide. "Girls love me."

Jimin and Yerin both burst out laughing. " _Girls love me_ ," Jimin mimics, her tone perfect after years of being friends with Bambam.

Yugyeom forces a laugh even as he glances at the line behind him, noting how many underclassmen are waiting behind him, even a few braver male students scattered throughout the line. Add in the people Yugyeom wasn't there to see, and there's no way Bambam won't win the bet at this rate, whether Yugyeom helps or not. 

Yugyeom swallows. "So you don't need me, then?"

"I always need you," Bambam protests, sitting forward again quickly and catching his hand. "You promised, remember?”

“Now hold on,” Jimin says with mock disapproval. “Does it really count if you’re asking people to kiss you?”

"Yugyeom's not people," Bambam corrects her. "He would've done it anyway. Right, Yugyeom?" He squeezes Yugyeom's hand pointedly.

"Right," he says promptly. 

Jimin shoots him a knowing look, then glances past him. "You’d better go ahead and do it," she advises Bambam. "Unless you want less time to make that fifty-"

"Don't rush me, I know what I'm doing," Bambam tells her, ignoring her resulting laughter. He crooks a finger at Yugyeom, who obediently leans down. 

Yugyeom had just expected a quick peck and a laughing dismissal, like when Bambam had asked him to do this in the first place. Instead Bambam smiles up at him, but it’s not his usual smile. This is the one he uses when he’s flirting—the one he’s probably been using all morning, Yugyeom reminds himself desperately, though it doesn’t slow down his pounding heartbeat at all. 

“Where do you want it?” Bambam asks.

“Uh.” There are so many ways Yugyeom could answer that. He gulps. “You decide. Wherever’s fine.”

Bambam’s smile widens. “Okay,” he says, then cups one hand against the back of Yugyeom’s neck and pulls him forward and kisses him.

Yugyeom's thought about kissing Bambam what seems like a thousand times a day for at least two years, has spent way more time staring at Bambam's mouth than is good for him, and now it's happening; now he's actually feeling Bambam's soft lips against his. Yugyeom doesn't realize he's squeezing Bambam's hand until Bambam squeezes back, the point of contact grounding Yugyeom enough that he can finally respond. His other hand tightens on Bambam's shoulder and he feels Bambam's lips curve into a smile, then part against his, his tongue slipping into Yugyeom's mouth.

"Oh my god, no, I'm drawing the line," Jimin's voice interrupts, and Yugyeom barely bites back a whine as Bambam pulls away. 

"What are you talking about?" Bambam protests, making a face at her. "We were just getting started-"

"I so wouldn't have taken this shift if I’d known I'd have to watch you maul Yugyeom," Jimin says with no small amount of horror in her voice. “Nobody’s going to pay you extra for the show.”

"I don't know, I think some of them would," Yerin says, her soft voice laced with amusement, pointing past Yugyeom. He suddenly realizes just how much louder the crowd behind them has gotten, that he and Bambam had had an _audience_ , and he groans and drops his head, already feeling his face heat up.

"Ssshhh, don't encourage him," Jimin tells her, and Yerin giggles.

"But I wasn't mauling him!" Bambam debates. "Right, Yugyeom?"

Yugyeom doesn't entirely recognize the sound of his own voice as he somehow manages to force out, "Uh."

"See, he agrees with me."

"He'd agree with anything right now," Jimin objects. "Look at him, his brain's, like, leaking out of his ears."

Yugyeom would protest, but that's pretty much what it feels like right now. The kiss just keeps replaying in his mind, the feel of Bambam's mouth against his. He quickly averts his gaze from Bambam's lips yet again, even though it's probably a lost cause.

Yerin waves a hand in front of Yugyeom's eyes. "Still alive?" she asks hopefully.

"I think so," he croaks.

“You said wherever,” Bambam says, his smile hesitant as his gaze searches Yugyeom’s face. “How was it?”

Yugyeom's pretty sure there aren't words to answer that. “How much have you made?” he asks instead, and doesn't even care—well, much—how strained his voice sounds.

“Thirty-two dollars,” Bambam says immediately. “Why?”

Yugyeom digs a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and stuffs it in the jar, oddly pleased at how Bambam's eyes widen at the gesture. Bambam's not the only one who can be surprising. “Can I take him early?” he asks the girls.

Jimin’s laughing too hard to answer, so it’s Yerin who forces out through her own giggles, “He’s all yours.”

Bambam promptly climbs over the front of the booth, beaming as Yugyeom takes his hand. “So I was that good?” he teases. “You want twenty more?”

"Do you?" Yugyeom asks, still barely able to believe that any of this is happening.

In response, Bambam simply pulls his head down and kisses him again.


End file.
